


Blushing cheeks, beating hearts

by junsoap



Category: YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Friends to Lovers, Kissing Booths, M/M, Making Out, mashikyu if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 14:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17489552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junsoap/pseuds/junsoap
Summary: jihoon has a crush on seunghun.. there’s also a kissing booth involved.





	Blushing cheeks, beating hearts

**Author's Note:**

> hi :) english isn’t my first language so please be indulgent with my writing. i tried to write something cute because i just love jihoon and seunghun’s friendship and i’d sell my kidney to see them debut together. hope you enjoy <3

Thursday. 

"Listen, I'm losing my mind." Jihoon complained as soon as he arrived at his friends' usual table, sitting right next to Seunghun. The taller boy looked at him with a worried expression, which was not shared by all of his friends. 

"What did you do this time?" Junkyu asked with an amused look, receiving a nudge from Mashiho to stop him from annoying Jihoon. 

"The fucking director told me I had to help at the school's fundraiser since he caught me skipping gym class too many times. I knew he was homophobic." Jihoon whined, clinging to Seunghun's arm.

"You're kind of in the wrong here, Jihoonie," Seunghun said with an arched eyebrow, trying his best to not crack a smile at the way the smaller boy rolled his eyes cutely.

"Listen," 

"I am listening," Seunghun said with a small smile, and Jihoon couldn't help but stare in awe at his best friend's beauty. His perfect lips, his sharp eyes and jaw and his high nose. Everything about him made the younger boy's breath get caught in his throat. Jihoon and his stupid feelings. 

"Can't y'all stop flirting right in front of me? I'm just trying to eat, and I would appreciate doing it without having to third-wheel." 

Jihoon turned his head to Junkyu to make a face, trying his best to hide his increasing blushing cheeks. He was never good at hiding his feelings, especially when they involved a certain blonde haired boy with perfect body proportions and the face of a model. "Look who's talking, you're literally locking arms with Mashiho while you're eating. Stop behaving like a married couple." He returned with an equally teasing smile. 

"I-" Junkyu looked to his side to see if Mashiho heard anything but he didn't seem to have since he was busy talking to Asahi. "Shut up." He glared at Jihoon, who did the same thing back at him. 

They were quickly  interrupted when a younger student came up to them, with a pile of papers tucked under in his arm. 

"Hi," The boy said shyly. Jihoon recognized him from the student council, since he was a part of it in the beginning of the year before he got bored and left. The boy, Yedam, bowed to the other people around the table before starting, eyes set on Jihoon. "The director told me you decided to join the fundraiser this weekend!" Jihoon ignored the teasing smiles around the table and nodded, while Yedam took out a sheet from under his arm. "You have to sign this."

Jihoon didn't have time to take a look at the paper when Junkyu already had it in his hands. No one could miss the way Junkyu's eyes widened and the loud laugh he let out. 

"You can leave it in the box in front of the student council room." Jihoon nodded, and the boy smiled to them once again, "Hope you all have an amazing day!"

"What is it?" Seunghun asked once Yedam was gone, his hand extended out to grab the paper in Junkyu's hands. 

"Our Jihoonie has to help in the kissing booth." Junkyu let out another obnoxious laugh, one that made the people in the tables around glance at them. 

"What?! No way- it can't- give me this damn paper!" Jihoon stuttered, grabbing the paper from Junkyu's hands. He read the top of the page over and over again, not believing it. 

He eyed the paper silently, his mouth falling open in the process. There was no way this was real, and even if it was, he refused to do it. He couldn't possibly be forced to kiss people against his will.

"Is it real?" Seunghun blinked. 

"Maybe if you didn't skip gym class.." Junkyu was purely amused by the situation, and he received another nudge from Mashiho. 

"What do I do?" Jihoon whined, hiding his face in his arms. 

"You could wish people as handsome as us will line up to kiss you," Hyunsuk joked when he passed by, giving him a quick pat on his back.

"You're all so useless," 

Junkyu put his hand over his heart, faking an offended look on his face, "He’s not wrong! Also, maybe this will give you a lesson and you'll never skip gym class again." 

Jihoon let out a loud cry, wondering why he was even best friends with Junkyu in the first place. "Seunghun, please defend me." 

Seunghun gave him an apologetic smile, before leaning in to whisper something in his ear. 

"I mean, Junkyu wasn't wrong. What if someone as handsome as me lines up to kiss you?" 

A dark blush crept on Jihoon's face and that day, he had never been this thankful when the lunch break was finally over. 

_____

"Jihoon, please you were so embarrassing." Junkyu was standing right beside Jihoon, his books clutched to his chest. 

"What?" He looked up from the padlock to his friend's face.

"Since when are you this blushy around Seunghun?" He teased, a knowing look on his face. 

"I'm not blushy around him, it was just hot in the cafeteria." 

"You're so lame," Junkyu whined, leaning against the boy's locker once Jihoon finally opened it. "Why can't you just confirm that you're crushing on him."

"For what, so we can discuss our gay crushes on our straight friends?"

"I've never officially announced I had a crush on Mashiho," Junkyu started, which made Jihoon roll his eyes, "And they've never officially said they were straight either." 

"Junkyu, please." 

"Everything I just said was true, what do you mean 'Junkyu, please'?" 

"If you want to confess to Mashiho, then that's totally fine. You do you, but don't bring me into this."

"You used to be more fun when you didn't have a crush on Seunghun, you know that." 

"Because i'm fucking tired, Junkyu, can't you understand that?" Jihoon barked at his friend, who winced at the tone of his voice. "Seunghun is fucking straight and he keeps messing with my feelings, like I swear he knows i have this big gay crush on him and he finds it amusing to mess with me." 

"Why do you think that?" Junkyu looked completely lost.

"I don't know, the way he looks at me sometimes.. The shit he says too.." 

"Isn't that what people do when they have a regular crush on someone else? Why do you automatically assume he's messing with you?"

"It isn't like tha-"

"Hoonie, HE isn't like that. You out of everyone should know he would never lead you on." 

Jihoon looked at Junkyu for a while, lost in his thoughts. A part of him wanted to believe Junkyu, but the other insecure part of him told him that he was just getting messed with. He couldn't help but let this thought overpower him. "I gotta go." Jihoon shut his locker closed, and he started walking to his class, ignoring Junkyu's voice calling his name behind him.

_____

from: hun  
junkyu told me you didn't feel too good? 

from: hun   
are you ok

to: hun  
i'm fine 

from: hun   
you expect me to believe that.....

to: hun  
why do you have to be a good friend 

to: hun  
i hate you >:( 

from: hun  
i'm sorry :( 

from: hun  
do you want me to come over 

from: hun  
i read on pinterest that when your friend is sad you have to watch movies together and eat tons of chocolate? 

to: hun  
first of all, you're such an old man,,,, 

from: hun   
H O W 

to: hun  
who goes on pinterest

to: hun  
i can really feel the generation gap

from: hun  
i'm a YEAR older please 

to: hun  
whatever you say old man

to: hun  
btw if you want to come over it's up to you, but it's cold outside 

________

Jihoon was laying on his bed, his phone screen centimeters away from his face and a small frown on his face. He was watching one of those videos of puppies getting rescued, and he wasn't expecting it to be this sad.

There was a small knock on the door and Jihoon whispered "Come in," his worried eyes never leaving his screen. 

However, he was surprised when Seunghun jumped on the bed and laid right on top of him, distracting him from the video. "Seunghun, you're crushing me," The younger boy was out of breath and when he tried to push the older boy off him, he only received a giggle in response. "You're so annoying." 

Seunghun smiled fondly at Jihoon's cute pout, and Jihoon could swear he heard him whisper something about him being cute, but he brushed it off. It was probably just his delusional mind playing tricks on him. 

Seunghun finally got off Jihoon's body, but he stayed right next to him, his head resting on his shoulders and eyes set on the phone in front of their faces. "What were you watching?"

"A puppy getting rescued." 

"You're so cute," this time, Jihoon heard it loud and clear, and couldn't help but blush crimson at the words. He never thought of himself as someone cute, but now that Seunghun said it, he totally believed it.

"I'm just watching a video, how is that cute." 

"You're watching a video of puppies, while you're wearing a fluffy sweater and you have a cute pout on your face. How am I supposed to not think of you as cute."

"I breathed-"

"Cute," Jihoon was interrupted by Seunghun, who was smiling fondly back at him. 

"This is harassment, I'm a manly man." 

"Yeah, sure." Seunghun threw his arms around Jihoon's waist, holding him close. There was a short silence between the two of them, but it was everything but uncomfortable. 

They have been friends for over 5 years, so there was barely no awkwardness between them, expect when Seunghun would decide to bluntly flirt with him. Then, Jihoon would definitely be awkward, especially with his growing feelings for the older boy. 

Scrolling through his Netflix suggestions, Seunghun let out a small chuckle when Jihoon came across a foreign movie titled 'the Kissing Booth.'

"It's not funny," Jihoon whined again at the subject, as he buried his face in his pillow. "I'm literally suffering." 

"Did you really sign Yedam's paper?" There was a small silence, Jihoon not daring to respond and being faced with the reality that he will have to kiss strangers at that damned fundraiser. 

"I had no other choice." 

"So that means a ton of strangers will kiss you before I even get the chance to?" Seunghun's voice was so low that Jihoon swore it was his imagination once again. 

It took some time for Jihoon to register the words,  "What did you say?" 

"Nothing, let's just watch Avengers or something." Seunghun said with his signature smile, but Jihoon didn't reciprocate it. He stared at the older boy dumbly. 

Seunghun acted as if nothing had just happened, and at that very moment, Jihoon found it hard to believe that he wasn't getting lead on by his best friend. 

_____

to: kyuala   
i hate boys 

from: kyuala   
what happened :o

from: kyuala   
is this about seunghun?

to: kyuala  
he's flirting with me but acts as if nothing happened. 

to kyuala:   
i swear he finds it funny to lead me on 

from: kyuala  
he's not some sort of demon

from: kyuala  
we're talking about seunghun here

to kyuala:   
i- 

to: kyuala:   
well, he is a demon because   
who does that

from: kyuala  
you know this might be shocking to you but... wait for it 

from: kyuala  
maybe seunghun isn't planning a demonic plan on you and he just crushes on you? 

from: kyuala  
and when he tries to flirt it fails miserably because you're so dense 

to: kyuala  
my demon theory is more believable

from: kyuala  
:( 

Jihoon ignored the few messages Junkyu sent after that, and decided to head to sleep. He had already enough on his mind, especially with the kissing booth in two days.

____

Friday.

The next morning, Jihoon couldn't help the urge he had to avoid anyone or anything that reminded him of Seunghun. He didn't want to deal with the boy's flirty ways nor his friend's teasing. 

However, it didn't exactly work as Junkyu came up to him during lunch break, an annoyed expression on his face. 

"What do you think you're doing?" Junkyu opened Jihoon's locker wider so the boy couldn't hide his face in it, "Jihoon, why are you avoiding us?" 

"I'm not avoiding anyone." He lied, taking out his history books and tucking it under his right arm. "I have to study for my history exam."

"Lies. What happened between you and Seunghun?" The name made Jihoon's insides feel weird, but his face remained stoic. 

"Nothing. Listen I really have to g-" 

"Seunghun likes you!"Junkyu announced when Jihoon was about to start leaving. "Stop being dumb and confess to him." 

Before Jihoon could say anything, he spotted Seunghun at the end of the hallway, starting to make his way towards them. Panicked, Jihoon quickly turned the corner to enter an empty classroom, locking it behind him. 

His back pressed against the door, he put his face in his hands, sighing loudly at himself. How could Junkyu be so sure the older boy had a crush on him? 

Did Seunghun tell Junkyu he liked him  or was his best friend lying so he would finally make a move on the boy? He didn't know what to make of anything. 

____

from: hun  
why are you avoiding me

from: hun  
i'm sorry if i did anything to hurt you

____

from: kyuala  
seunghun thinks you don't like him 

from: kyuala   
do something!!!!

____

Saturday. 

Almost everyone from school was gathered at the carnival. It was late in the evening, and since the kissing booth was about to open, everyone gathered around the kissing booth, looking at the different people they could get a kiss from, on the pictures. 

There were 5 rooms, which meant 5 different people to get kisses from. There were 2 girls from the same year as Jihoon and 2 younger boys from the grade below his. The booths weren't open for everyone to see, to give some privacy to the people. As if there was anything private about the thing. 

Looking around, Jihoon was surprised when he noticed how a few people were already waiting in line for it to open, and right in front of his booth too. He didn't know if he was flattered or disgusted. 

"Jihoon, get in your booth. It opens soon." A member of the student council advised him and he nodded, an obvious frown on his face. He really didn't want to kiss anyone. 

The only thing Jihoon could tell himself was that, at least, he wasn’t thinking about Seunghun as much.

Once in the room, Jihoon opened his phone to send a quick text to Junkyu, but he had to toss it away when someone entered the room. Jihoon quickly set his eyes on the person that had just entered the room, not excepting to see him. "What are you doing here?" Jihoon asked, backing a little with every step Seunghun took closer to him. The younger's cheeks quickly turned a dark shade of pink as the other boy eyed him with a slight smirk on his pretty lips. The look Seunghun gave the younger sent shivers down his spine: he looked so handsome when he was confident, and the dim lightening of the room only made him look more ethereal than he already was. 

'He's unfair', Jihoon thought to himself, unconsciously licking his lips. 

"You really thought I would let someone put their dirty lips on yours?" Seunghun asked sincerely, eyes dark and staring right into Jihoon's. The younger felt weak under the older's gaze, and it only became worse as Seunghun cupped the younger's cheek with his hand, his long fingers brushing against his lips.

Jihoon's breath itched when Seunghun leaned closer to his ear, his voice deep and low, "I would never allow anyone to touch you." Seunghun put both of his strong hands on Jihoon's waist, leaning in to press a soft kiss to the skin right under his jaw. "You're mine." Seunhun left a trail of soft kisses all the way from the younger's collarbone to his jawline, whispering in between each kiss, "mine, mine, mine."

Jihoon tried his best not to giggle at the sensation, his arms hanging loosely from Seunghun's neck. He made his way up to Jihoon's face, leaving a kiss right in the corner of his lips before he was stopped by said boy. 

"S-Seunghun— wait," Seunghun looked in the younger boy's eyes, a puzzled expression on his face, and it took Jihoon an honest minute to take in how beautiful the boy was. His lips were a little redder than usual, his eyes were still dark and his blonde hair was messily falling in front of his face. 

"I- I thought.. I'm sorry Junkyu told me you liked me.. I-"

"No! no, don't apologize. I- I do like you." Jihoon admitted, playing with his fingers, not daring to look into his best friend's intimidating gaze. "It's just- there are other people waiting outside.. The director advised me to work for an hour.."

Seunghun's fingers made their way under Jihoon's chin to lift it up, so he could look directly into his eyes. 

It was silent for a few seconds, the two only admiring each other for a while, before Seunghun spoke up, "I paid for the whole hour." 

Jihoon raised an eyebrow at that, and Seunghun simply nodded, as if that would be the answer to whatever question the younger boy had come up with. 

"You're telling me you emptied your bank account just to receive a kiss from me?" Jihoon asked with a teasing smile which made Seunghun blush. 

"You were avoiding me! It was the only way I could see you. We needed to talk.. I needed to tell you something." 

"Well, we definitely have time now," 

"Stop making fun of me." Seunghun pouted which made Jihoon smile fondly. 

"I'm not making fun of you, I just think what you did was very cute. I'm grateful too, I really didn't want to kiss all those random people outside." 

"See? We're both winning."

"It's just a bonus you're hot." Jihoon blurted out without thinking, which automatically boosted Seunghun's ego. 

"Oh, so you do agree I'm hot?" There was an attractive smirk on his lips, and Jihoon thought he could die right then and there. 

"I never said the opposite." He said shyly. 

"You never said anything about my appearance, how would I know? For some time I was convinced you thought I was repugnant. But I mean- you did say you liked me a few minutes ago so I guess it works out fine in the end.." Jihoon blushed at that, giving a light tap to Seunghun's arm. "Ouch, what was that for." 

"You're being annoying." 

"Sorry," Seunghun chuckled, bringing Jihoon closer to his own body with his hands on his waist. "So,"

"So," 

They both didn't know where to start. They almost had their first kiss, if you don't count neck kisses as actual kisses, yet, they haven't even had a proper talk about their feelings. They both had so much to confess, but didn't know how to say it. 

"I.. like you a lot." Jihoon simply announced and both of their faces turned red. Seunghun nodded with a smile, and lead the younger one to put his arms around his neck. 

"Well, I like you too, so.." 

"So.." 

"Be my boyfriend?" 

At that very moment, Jihoon's smile was unmatchable. He had been waiting so long for the older boy to say those words, in fact, he had almost completely given up on the idea of them together. He was glad he held onto his dumb crush, because maybe it wasn't that dumb in the end. 

Seunghun leaned down to capture his boyfriend's lips with his, and he couldn't help but crack a smile into the kiss. He was so happy, and the Jihoon's plush and soft lips on his almost felt too good to be true. Everything felt so surreal for both of them. 

After a moment, their tummies still filled with butterflies, they pulled away to come back to their senses. Seunghun took Jihoon's hand in his and brought it to his lips to gently kiss the younger's knuckles. "You're always so cute." 

"Shut up, you're the one who spent all your money on this stupid kissing booth just to kiss me." Jihoon was still flustered at that, so he couldn't help but bring it up again. 

"It wasn't that expensive," Seunghun defended, "I just had to work a couple of extra hours at the store." 

"Then should we.." Jihoon started, biting his bottom lip shyly. "Make the most out of it?" 

Seunghun smirked at that, Jihoon bringing him to the corner of the room, where a grey couch was displayed. The younger pushed the other on the couch with a single push of his hand on his chest. 

Seunghun impatiently waited for the boy to kiss him again. All these times he had dreamt about the younger's lips on his were nothing compared to the real softness of his lips, and he's never felt more greedy towards anything more than Jihoon's lips. He needed as much kisses as he could possibly get from him. 

Jihoon straddled the boy's lap, and Seunghun couldn't help but smile at the sight of the boy. "You're so cute when you blush." 

Jihoon rolled his eyes, hating the fact that he couldn't hide his emotions as well as the older boy did. His cheeks always turned too red or his voice always became too shaky, none of which Seunghun could complain about because he found both habits adorable. 

"Shut up and just kiss me." Jihoon managed out, putting his arms around Seunghun's neck to bring him impossibly closer to his own body. The older nodded before leaning in to hungrily kiss his boyfriend's lips. 

Their lips smacked together, strawberry chapstick mixing with hot saliva, and hearts beating fast against one another's. Jihoon's hands were tugging on Seunghun's shirt to bring his body closer to his own, and Seunghun's velvety tongue shamelessly explored the younger boy's mouth. 

Seunghun let out a low grunt when Jihoon started sucking on his tongue,. He didn't know where the boy had learned to do all these things, but he definitely wasn't complaining, his mind going straight in euphoria. 

As Jihoon was intoxicated with Seunghun’s minty scent and wet lips, he couldn't help but be grateful to the director. 

Perhaps, the idea to have him take part of the kissing booth wasn't that much of a bad idea, after all.


End file.
